One of Them One of Us
by joe and james
Summary: You know the policy. A human and an evolved human partnered by the company to go on missions. We will take an in depth look into some of their most action packed missions. Expect some old school action in a heroes style, meeting characters old and new.
1. Bianca and Devin

Disclaimer – I do not own these characters, they are all involved in either the television show Heroes or the graphic novels following it. I have created characters to flesh out the stories obviously.

Welcome to Primatech Paper

Please enter username and password.

Welcome.

You are now entering file fd34 – Bianca and Devin 4

The bathroom is still, almost ethereal. From the door to the bath there is a littering of clothes, ending with a woman's underwear. The bath is filled, and the edge is surrounded by small red candles. In the water is a woman, her head totally submerged in the clear liquid, and the water is totally still. She is not moving, and it looks like she has been there for minutes if not longer. Ripples appear on the waters surface as footsteps sound outside the door, followed by it being swung open and a man walking in, clearly oblivious of the woman in the bath tub. After a few minutes rifling through the medicine cabinet, he notices the woman in the bath. She is pretty, with long black hair and wide eyes. She has a toned swimmers body which the man doesn't fail to notice. His name is Devin Patterson, and he is a company agent…he should be behaving better than this. Suddenly the woman's eyes snap open, and though she lies still under the water her face is angry. Devin backs up, now covering his eyes, though it is clear he had noticed she was there. She sits up, the water running off her body in quick little rivers, her hands covering everything that Devin had stared at so intently before. "Devin what the f&"

She glares at her partner angrily, though this doesn't look like it's the first time, Devin has regained his composure, smoothing back his shaggy blond hair with a single hand. "Expecting company?"

He nodded toward the candles that lay around the bathtub. "No…Um…Devin leave!"

She pointed towards the door, and with one last look back he exits the room. The woman waits until the door clicks closed before laying back under the water once more, a wide smile on her face. She is Bianca Karina, and is also a company agent. She is the powered one in the 'One of them one of us' policy, and can hold her breath infinitely. And it would be so useful for this next mission.

The scene switches to a car driving along a dark road. Bianca and Devin are sitting, with Devin driving and his partner reading a file. "So this girl can use pheromones to what? Get people to sleep with her?"

Disdain showed on Bianca's face as she viewed the picture of the girl, arms wrapped around a pole and her body hardly covered by a bikini. She jokingly turns the picture away from Devin's eyes, as he tries to 

catch a look. "Yeah she's using it to seduce rich men I think. The company wants her bagged and tagged, not to change her ways"

Laughter makes his face much younger and he only laughs harder at Bianca's face. She is pouting a little and glaring ahead of them…sometimes she tended to get over zealous. As the car cruises along, traffic increases on either side as if lining up to see some show. And as their company car passes over a hill, they see why. A single house stands in the distance, cars parked all around it and Christmas lights wrapped around it making it sparkle in the night's sky. Traffic has slowed to a standstill and people are simply getting out of their cars and walking…Bianca seems to be the only woman there. Bianca and Devin moved almost unnoticed through the crowd, weaving in and out of the pheromone induced audience. According to the company profile, Monique could compel the people she had already seduced to come to her. Like a queen bee, and as they neared the house, they had to almost creak into a run to avoid the quickening crowds.

Reaching the building and formulating a plan, Devin and Bianca split up with the male going in through the front and Bianca taking a more backwards approach. As he enters the door, a small brown haired woman greets him with the words "Welcome to the best show on earth" He flashes the smile that wins over most people and bends down to whisper in her ear "I need to see Monique"

She pulled him a quizzical look "Honey everyone needs to see Moniq…"

She was cut off by his hand pushing a huge wad of cash into her hand. "Right this way sir"

He followed the girls swaying hips to the back room, where he would hopefully dispatch Monique before she could do some serious damage…or Bianca got to her. Stepping through the door he wasn't disappointed by what he saw. Monique was tall, her dark skin glistening with glitter or something much more sensual, she wasn't some skinny stripper but had curves and shape…two things Devin admired. She held a hand out to Devin as the door behind him closed "Don't be scared sugar everyone has a first time"

Devin let it go that he wouldn't have even touched her, as he only had eyes for one super powered woman. He grabbed her hand, feeling pretty safe because she was wearing gloves. "So tell me sugar what brings you to the greatest show on…"

CRASH. She was cut off by a crash outside the room and a woman's scream as she was knocked unconscious. "I will be right back…"

Using the woman's hand he was still holding, pulling her closer and kissing her soft lips. Though Devin had meant to protect his partner from been discovered too soon, he was in fact falling into Monique's trap as a pink gas passed through into his throat, softly at first but soon forcefully like a snake working its way down his throat. The blond man soon after collapsed on the four poster bed, his face plastered with a look of content.

Bianca had snuck in through the kitchen, knocking out two people that tried to stop her and seriously injuring the third. The girl had tried to drown Bianca in a hot tub, and Bianca had returned the favor…the girl didn't have super lungs to help her. So padding through the large house, her clothes sticking to her wet body and her long black hair wet and stuck to her face, she attempted to find her partner. The door which she presumed was going to lead to Monique was guarded by a woman. When your Bianca's size not many girls are bigger than you, but this girl surpassed her by a good few inches…so she would have to fight smart. A surprise attack was out of the question, do to her feet making that sucking sound of wet leather meeting hard marble floors, and the woman spotted her before Bianca would have liked. So Bianca walked with her head held high, swaying her hips like so many girls in this place did. Reaching the woman and using a judo move to incapacitate the larger opponent, knocking he rout just as a scream escaped her lips, and she knocked a small vase onto its side. Expecting Monique to come straight out, Bianca got into a fighting stance, but when the door remained closed she had time to prepare better. A large black woman opened the door, an older version of the girl in the photos. Standing just round the corner, Bianca using her wet shoes to slide along the floor, ending up behind the larger woman and using her gun to inform the woman she was there. "Get back into the room Monique I'm not messing around"

And she wasn't, Bianca wouldn't have lost a moment sleep killing the woman, and she seemed to realize that stepping gingerly back into the room and closing the door. As soon as it clicked, Bianca spoke again "Where's Devin?"

Devin was supposed to have incapacitated her already, so he was clearly in trouble. The woman's head moved in the direction of the bed, and lying motionless on it was Devin. Shoving Monique roughly against the wall, Bianca ran to her partner's side and checked for a pulse. It was there , but it was thread like he was in some deep sleep.

Bianca turned back toward the woman, who by now had moved right behind the French agent. Monique grasped Bianca's face, her quite pretty features contorted in anger as she leaned in for a kiss. It was forceful and wet but nothing happened. Bianca smirked, and grabbing the side of the woman's head she brought it to her own with frightening speed, causing both women to stumble backwards, though Bianca had the bed to catch her. Monique wasn't so lucky, ending up sprawled on the floor, her long red dress making it née impossible to get up. "Protect me!"

The woman hissed, causing Bianca to laugh. Standing she steeped closer to the black haired woman, staying just out of reach of her arms "You really think that worked my lungs are immune to…"

Bianca was about to finish when she felt something hit the back of her head, causing her to fall to her knees, and having to dodge to the right as a gun butt was brought down where her head was supposed to be. Looking back, Bianca almost didn't believe that it was her partner. His eyes were wide and crying, his face contorted in fear as he took a step toward, his hands outstretched like a bad B-Movie zombie. 

But on closer inspection, you could see fine pink lines reaching from his arms and legs like a puppet. Her own partner was going to kill her! Monique didn't just had pheromone induced attraction but full blown mind control! Screw the mission, she needed to save Devin, and he was saved with three bullets into the woman's chest. "What happened? Where did you come from?"

Bianca turned to her partner and laughed…


	2. Penny and Connie

(Just a short one because school is hectic lmao)

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the storylines and some of the characters.

Welcome to Primatech Paper

Please enter username and password.

Welcome.

You are now entering file fd34 – Penny and Connie 00

"Honey you should wear your hair up more often. Or at least let me do something with it…it doesn't suit your face at all."

Connie stroked the side of her daughters face, a look of pain on her face. When she was young she had always been pretty but, the ugly girls had suffered. And when her powers had revealed themselves she had let them be beautiful. Sure most of them thought of it as her make-up skills…skills that got her into beauty school, and then allowed her to become one of the top make-up artists in the world. She didn't know why her daughter was here…Penny never visited on social occasions. She claimed that her mother embarrassed her but…Connie just wanted her daughter to be happy. And if happiness meant that Connie had to meddle…she would do just that. Sure when she was seventeen Connie had remolded her face into that of an escaped murderess…but at least when the cops frisked her she got a little action. Her daughter wasn't 'ugly' she was just plain…and all that running and fighting she did made her look like a butch lesbian at best and a transsexual at worst. She didn't know why she did so much training when she worked at a Paper company. "Mom stay out of my business…I'm not here on a social call"

That was Penny…always the business woman. But what could a paper company want with her? "Honey I'm sure if they need a poster girl they'll pick someone else. Did they actually ask for me by name? I mean if they did I might as well seeing as I have nothing better to do"

She was actually excited that a company would want her to be their cover girl. With three surgeries this year, she looked about twenty and not her real age. "Mom just listen! They don't want you as a model…or a cover girl. They want to use your 'special talents'"

Connie wouldn't say she was disappointed with that news…she had actually gotten her hopes up. But Penny wouldn't care, she was so uncompassionate about her mother. "Well I don't see how a paper company could use a make-up art…Did you tell them?"

Connie stood, her long white floral dress billowing around her like a cape "Penny how could you tell them about me? What did I tell you. Don't you care if I get locked up and tested on! Do you 

want me to end up in a lab like some Roswell freak because you discussed my powers over the water cooler at Primatech!"

Penny stood too, and Connie had to turn away just a little. God her nose was hideous! "No Mom…let me explain to you what I actually do."

Her heels clicked on the floor, as Penny led her through the bustling crowd. Now she could understand Penny's lack of interest in the opposite sex…or her abysmal beauty regime…or her tom boyish way of dressing. She was like a super spy for this place that hired special people like Connie. Apparently this big shot director man had said Connie's skills would be very useful. So of course she had changed, into some tight jeans and a white shirt, opened to show off her newly bought cleavage. She had even curled her long black hair in the car with her portable curlers, after attempting to do Penny's without much success. Going down an elevator, Connie felt a familiar pang of fear in her chest…what if they didn't like her? What if they were mean? What if they thought she was Penny's older sister…maybe this place could have some benefits after all.

The big shot director had turned out to be a balding, slightly rotund man who looked more suited to an office job than. But his eyes had sparkled with curiosity and wonder as Connie entered the room. Though she knew it wasn't lust, it boosted Connie's confidence ten folds, and she even entered a hand to the man who introduced himself as Bob. He had even made Penny wait outside…maybe she was here to be Penny's stylist? Or maybe she would change their faces for missions. It sounded fun! After a while of talking, Bob handed Connie a thick manila folder. "Here is all your personal information, supplied by your daughter Ms. Logan. Please take a moment to evaluate it"

His smile was one that wolves had when they cornered little red hooded girls…a cross between lust and greed. He must be rich Connie thought, and with a slight pull of one of the laces on her shirt, her shirt gawped open a little more. "Oh please Mr. Bob call me Conn…wait. There's a mistake!"

Bob snatched the file out of her hands and read it quickly before glancing up at her as if to say he couldn't see it. Silly Bob! "It says I was born in 62…I was born in 72"

She smiled sweetly at the man Penny had warned was a viscous and powerful man. "So just have it corrected and I'll be on to my first mission"

Penny leaned her head against the wall, making sure her hair hid some of her face. Every time her mother saw her she always commented on her looks…just because she was perfect! But now she was at work, she would be seeing Thomson jr and the others…she would be an embarrassment! Hearing her mother argue about her age, brought a smile to the young agents 

lips. Her mother had always professed she was born in 1972 and not 1962 like her birth certificate said…she would argue even if you produced a birth certificate. After what seemed like hours her mother exited the room with a sad look on her face. "What's up mom?"

She was feigning sympathy…when your mother gets you locked up on your seventeenth birthday with her powers you didn't feel too sorry for her. "Oh its just…I've been hired. And I have my partner…"

What poor sucker has her as a partner? Penny thought with a small chuckle "It's you baby!"

SHIT!

(R&R FLOKS!! Next up Noah and Claude…but only if I get a review lol)


End file.
